Ally of Justice
The Allies of Justice are a series of DARK Machine-Type monsters who are enpowered during the user's Battle Phase when the opponent controls LIGHT monsters. The trump card of the series is "Ally of Justice Catastor", who destroys any non-DARK monster in general. The Allies of Justice are introduced in Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! with further support in Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!!, Duel Terminal - Justice Strikes Back!! and Duel Terminal - Dragunity of the Hurricane. TCG-wise, they have been released in Hidden Arsenal. Because of their effects, which include gaining ATK and destroying LIGHT monsters, they work well with DNA Transplant. It seems they have a relation to Flamvell monsters, due to "Flamvell Magician's" effect. They possibly have some relations to Worms, Mist Valley and Genex monsters as well, judging by Ally Mind's card lore, Ally of Justice Clausolas' card lore, Mist Valley Thunder Lord's artwork and the sub-archetype Genex Ally. This Archetype is rather unique among all others. Most Archetypes tend to not focus exclusively upon destroying one particular category of opposing monsters. Indeed, against most Decks many of the cards in this Archetype will be useless. Fortunately, DNA Transplant, while protecting it with Imperial Custom, and Scroll of Bewitchment can be used to set all opposing monsters to LIGHT to benefit from their effects. Allies of Justice counter the Worm Archetype very well, as the Worms are all LIGHT monsters with flip effects. Allies of Justice are designed to destroy LIGHT monsters, and can also counter flip effects. Even though they can be used to counter Cyber Dragon Decks, they could also help out in one, because most of them have effects that limit the usefulness of LIGHT monsters (such as "The Creator" or the Lightsworns), and since they're all Machines, they can be used as extra material for the Chimeratech monsters. Or use Black Salvo to bring back monsters to Synchro Summon. An interesting thing to note about this Archetype's name is that "Ally of Justice" usually would make people think that they are LIGHT monsters, since "Justice" is usually associated with "goodness/good side" which is, in turn, usually associated with LIGHT, therefore an "Ally" (friend/team mate) of "Justice" would be on the good/LIGHT side as well. But in reality, they are ironically DARK, and have effects that destroy LIGHT monsters instead. However, their abilities might be a reference to The Light of Destruction. In another viewpoint, however, the Ally of Justice name may reference the idea that when light cannot defeat itself, it must rely on darkness to aid it. It may also be a reference to the fact that Yugi Muto used mostly EARTH and DARK Type monster cards (in addition to the fact that Seto Kaiba's signature card, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, is LIGHT Attribute). Also, since the Worm archetype is primarily light, Ally of Justice monsters may have been invented to defeat them, thus another reason to reference Justice if they are invaders. This is also reinforced by the card Ally Mind which mentions the Worm Nebula as well. The Ally of Justice monsters might have a connection to Elemental Hero cards in that pictured on the Worm monster Worm Zero you can see what looks like Hero City under attack. It is possible that the Hero monsters might have had a hand in the creation of the Ally of Justice monsters in order to handle the threat that the Worms pose. However, due to the card lore of Ally of Justice Clausolas and effect of Flamvell Magician it would seem more likely that they were built by Flamvells in Mist valley. This is further reinforced by the card artwork of Mist Valley Thunder Lord. In the anime the Ghost army, Diablo, uses this archetype. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Ally Salvo * Ally of Justice Unlimiter * Ally of Justice Core Destroyer * Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway * Ally of Justice Cycle Reader * Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator * Ally of Justice Enemy Catcher * Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon * Ally of Justice Searcher * Ally of Justice Nullfier * Ally of Justice Reverse Break * Brain Golem (when DNA Transplant is on the field) * Junk Synchron * Oilman Spell Cards * Allure of Darkness * Autonomous Action Unit * Fires of Doomsday * Limiter Removal * Machina Armored Unit * Machine Conversion Factory * Star Blast * Book of Moon * Book of Eclipse * Swords of Concealing Light * Swords of Revealing Light * Break! Draw! Trap Cards * DNA Transplant * Metalmorph (Or Rare Metalmorph) * Half Counter * Crevice Into the Different Dimension * Waboku Extra Deck * Ally of Justice Catastor * Ally of Justice Decisive Armor * Ally of Justice Field Marshal * Ally of Justice Light Gazer * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Dark End Dragon (While DNA Transplant isn't on the field) * Light End Dragon (When DNA Transplant is on the field) Cosmic Gateway OTK The way that this Deck works is to have at least two LIGHT monsters on your opponent's side of the field. In order to fulfill that requirement there are two types of methods that you can utilize, one is the "Ojama Trio" method and the other is the "DNA Transplant" method. Using either method requires you to stall for some time, so using cards like "Waboku" or "Swords of Revealing Light" work well. Once your opponent has at least two LIGHT monsters on the field, you can Special Summon three "Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway" to the field and use "Limiter Removal" to double the attack power of Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway. If you use the Ojama Trio method, be prepared to have "Final Attack Orders" on the field to force the Ojama Tokens into Attack Position. Use any cards to wipe out the opponent's defenses if you have chosen the DNA Transplant method. The "Ojama Trio" method will inflict 15,300 total. ((2,400x2)x3)+(3x300)=15,300 Unfortunately this OTK can be hard to pull off since it requires five or six cards to use. Swords of Revealing Light or Limiter Removal can be activated/ Set a turn or two before, and Waboku/ Final Attack Orders would have to have been set the turn before, but this strategy still requires three copies of Cosmic Gateway as well as the Ojama Trio. Other Tips If using "DNA Transplant" you can use other cards in your deck. "Lyna the Light Charmer" can help you take over your opponent's monsters (if the Attribute Light is selected with DNA Transplant). Also since all monsters on your field are LIGHT, you can use them to summon Light End Dragon to your side of the field. When "DNA Transplant" isn't on the field all your Ally of Justice monsters will be DARK and as a result you can summon Dark End Dragon to your side of the field. With "Slip of Fortune" in your deck you can keep either your Dark End Dragon or your Light End Dragon safe from Battle. Also when they return to the field by Slip of Fortune's effect their attack points will return to normal. "Allure of Darkness" is also handy in this deck even with "DNA Transplant" on the field. because Ally of Justice monsters are still DARK-Attribute when in your hand. Weakness Although Ally of Justice are strong when battling light monsters.They can be countered with cards like Skill Drain, Destiny Hero - Plasma and Angel 07(even though Angel 07 is a light monster he negates any effects on the field).To counter those cards use cards like Royal Decree and Lightning Vortex. Blackwings are also a threat since they have effects to counter the Ally of Justice and weaken them and are all dark monsters(expect Blackwing-Aurora of the Northern Lights which is a light monster). Which means Ally of Justice Catastor effect won't activate also they swarm on the field quickly making hard to counter them back.System Down and Acid Rain also counters because it removes from play and destroys all machine type monsters on the field. Trivia in German-WC09 the name of this archetype was "Tal der Gerechtigkeit" ("Tal" actually means "Valley", the creators of the game just took the word "Valley" instead of "Ally".) Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type